Les petits secrets de chacun
by Eliza Poufsouffle
Summary: Quels sont les petits secrets des membres de la famille Malfoy ? Que se passent-ils quand ils découvrent ceux des autres ?


**LES PETITS SECRETS DE CHACUN**

_(Texte écrit sur le thème "un air de famille" pour la communauté LJ 31jours et posté sur la communauté LJ pompom_power)_

Les personnages de cette histoire sont la propriété de JK Rowling

**BONNE LECTURE**

Astoria était venue dans la cuisine pour savourer une tasse de thé alors que son mari recevait un ami à lui dans le salon. Elle était appuyé le dos contre l'évier, perdue dans ses pensées, quand son fils entra dans la pièce et s'assit tranquillement à la table. Il se tient silencieux plusieurs minutes, et comme la sagesse n'était pas sa principale qualité, Astoria se demandait quelle bêtise il avait faite, attendant tranquillement qu'il lui avoue lui-même. Ce qu'il commençait à avoir tendance à faire maintenant qu'il grandissait et comprenait ses erreurs … ou peut-être depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'elle pardonnait toujours à Drago quand il avait fait quelque chose de stupide et qu'il venait le lui avouer avec un regard de chien battu, auquel, bien sûr, elle ne pouvait pas résister.

-Je peux aller au concert avec Tony et Julia ?

Alors c'était donc ça. Il voulait juste aller voir un concert de rock avec ses cousins. Il était bien trop jeune, mais au moins il lui demandait la permission avant d'y aller et ne lui annonçait pas le lendemain matin en rentrant. De plus, il n'avait pas détruit sa fabuleuse collection de grimoires australiens. Malgré cette joie de savoir ses vieux livres encore en état, Astoria se devait de répondre non à cette demande. Il n'avait que huit ans et il aurait tout le temps de découvrir la musique quand il serait plus grand. De plus, elle n'était pas assez inconsciente pour le confier à deux adolescents de 15 et 17 ans pas plus responsables que lui. S'il y avait eu leur mère, peut-être, mais seuls, elle ne l'envisageait même pas.

-Il n'en n'est pas question, répondit-elle avec un sourire serein.

Si elle était incapable de refuser quoi que ce soit à son mari, elle arrivait à résister au sourire angélique de son fils. Elle en était plutôt fière, puisque Drago, lui, cédait à tous les coups quand Scorpius voulait quelque chose.

-Est-ce que papa sait que tu as été amoureuse de Ronald Weasley ?

Le sourire d'Astoria disparut à l'entende de la question et surtout de son ton méprisant. Comment savait-il ça celui-là ? Qui lui avait raconté ? Sa sœur ou sa meilleure amie ? Qui était la traîtresse ? Elle essaya de ne pas se laisser déstabiliser, de faire croire que ses propos n'avaient eu aucun impact sur elle. Bien qu'elle ait de l'expérience avec Drago, elle sut qu'elle avait échoué au moment où son regard croisa celui pétillant de son fils. Il croyait avoir gagné et elle ne se retient donc pas pour lâcher d'une voix légèrement plus agressive que ce qu'elle aurait voulu.

-D'où est-ce que tu sors ça ?

Elle vit alors son fils cherchant quelque chose dans ses poches. Il trouva enfin et posa un objet sur la table. Il le fit glisser en direction de sa mère. Celle-ci s'approcha de la table et reconnut tout de suite le petit carnet rose dans lequel elle avait écrit toutes ses pensées intimes lors de sa troisième année à Poudlard. Là voilà, la bêtise : il avait fouillé dans ses affaires. Elle savait bien qu'il y en avait une.

-Non, il ne sait pas.

Elle se tourna vers l'évier pour y déposer sa tasse et ne pas montrer à son fils à quel point elle était en colère après cette conversation. Ses affaires, c'était à elle, personne n'avait le droit de mettre le nez dedans. Elle ne fouillait jamais chez les autres, elle. Une petite voix dans sa tête essaya de lui rappeler quand elle avait exploré l'appartement de Drago, quelques mois avant leur mariage, à la recherche justement d'un indice qui lui permettrait de savoir si Drago allait finalement se décider à lui demander de l'épouser. Elle avait trouvé sa future bague de fiançailles et avait donc été rassurée.

-Et dire qu'il se moque de tante Daphnée qui a été amoureuse de Fred Weasley…

Astoria sourit à cette phrase. A l'époque, il était de notoriété publique à Serpentard que Daphnée avait un faible pour l'un des jumeaux et les élèves de sa maison s'étaient souvent moquer d'elle gentiment. Maintenant c'était son fils qui se moquait d'elle pour une raison similaire et elle sentait dans la voix de ce petit garçon, une sorte de sous-entendu, quelque chose d'un peu vicieux.

-Alors je peux aller au concert ?

Enfin elle comprenait. Ce n'était pas une simple bêtise de curiosité. Son fils n'avait pas fouillé dans ses affaires parce qu'il était tombé dessus par hasard, il l'avait fait pour trouver quelque chose de compromettant sur elle pour faire pression et qu'elle accepte qu'il aille au concert. Elle était furieuse. Pourtant, dans un coin de sa tête elle se revoyait à l'âge de 14 ans en train de lire des passages du journal de Daphné à celle-ci, immobilisée par un sort, dans le but qu'elle l'emmène à la super fête de son amie Pansy. Puis, quelques années plutôt, son beau père, qui était à l'époque juste Lucius Malfoy, qui avait fait du chantage à son père pour qu'elle accepte de dîner avec Drago.

Elle était furieuse et à la fois très sûre d'elle. Elle s'approcha de son fils et pris son regard le plus maternelle et le plus sévère possible.

-Tu n'iras pas au concert … et ne crois pas que ça sera ta punition pour avoir fouillé dans mes affaires… dans un concert il y a plein de personnes bizarres et qui peuvent te faire du mal et tes cousins ne sont pas suffisamment responsables pour que je te confie à eux, si je ne veux pas que tu y ailles c'est pour te protéger … Maintenant file dans ta chambre et attend qu'on vienne te voir avec ton père pour décider de ta vraie punition.

-Papa saura pourquoi je suis puni, lança-t-il avec un regard de défi …

-Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, ne crois pas que tu arriveras à me faire du chantage …

Il lui lança un regard noir et même si Astoria n'aimait pas être fâché avec son fils, elle savait qu'elle ne céderait pas. Il n'irait pas au concert.

-Moi aussi je sais des choses sur toi que tu ne voudrais pas que ton père sache …

Si ce petit avait tous les défauts réunis de tous les membres de la famille, il irait loin dans la vie. Du moins, jusqu'à la maison Serpentard pour la plus grande fierté de son père. Celui-ci pouvait être rassuré : jamais il n'irait à Poufsouffle. La loyauté, même envers sa mère, ne faisait pas partie de ses qualités. Mais elle ne se laisserait pas faire.

Dès que son fils fut sortir de la cuisine, Astoria se précipita dans sa chambre.

Drago allait bientôt apprendre qu'elle avait craqué pour Ron Weasley et il serait furieux. Elle savait bien que Scorpius finirait par lui dire. Elle arrivera à le calmer avec quelques sous-entendu comme quoi lui-même avait quelque fois eu des regards intéressés en direction de Ginny Weasley ou peut-être avec un gros câlin, puisque, de toute façon, cette histoire remontait à des années.

Cependant, si elle n'arrivait pas à l'apaiser, ce n'était rien en comparaison de ce qui allait se passer si Scorpius arrivait à lui faire lire des extraits de son journal de cinquième année. Il fallait absolument qu'elle retrouve ce carnet avant son fils et qu'elle le détruise, sinon Drago ferait une crise cardiaque en découvrant que son second grand amour avait été Harry Potter.


End file.
